Kingdom of Ptequart
Ptequart Note (Law Quarter) Sun Ring (Down Pot and Chain Tree Border City) |guilds = None |mountains = None |race = Human, (Revenants, varied) |demonym = Ptequartian }} Ptequart (pronounced, te-kwort) is a kingdom located in the sky above the kingdom of Misthalin and the Kharidian Desert. It is like a solid cloud with many living beings. There is a Government, five major industries, and a town of "Bio-magic" facilities basically used during the "Corruption of Sky Law". Players may get an advantage having Ring of life and Diamond ring in their inventory. Having a total weight of 1kg or more would send you to Down Pot; it's highly recommended to have a negative weight. The max hit for Iban Blast, Saradomin Strike, Claws of Guthix and Flames of Zamorak are reduced to 20 life points. Government The government of the Kingdom of Ptequart has created the most complicated laws/rules; only the local people can understand the laws/rules clearly, although there isn't any effect to gameplay, except when fighting boss monsters and entering Law Quarter and Law Industry. Laws/Rules Law Quarter/ Law Industry... *Thou shall not have any summoning familiars or Pets. *Thou shall not have any Brews or potions of any kind. *Citizens may have items against Armadyl, but shall not have thoughts against Armadyl. *Thou shall not waste money or supply on weakling magic.(Iban Blast, Saradomin Strike, Claws of Guthix and Flames of Zamorak) *The rich must pay tax and give donation during the "Corruption of Sky Law". To adventurers... *Thou must wield the Pendant of Armadyl. *Adventurers must be light as a feather. (Use Law 7 on your weapon; requires 2 Soul runes and 10 Air runes. Effect wears off after leaving the Kingdom of Ptequart.) *Thou shall not wear any armour (Besides Book of law and Armadyl pendant). Recommending to use the advantage of items upon wondering around in Ptequart. Other *Wielding both, Book of law and Armadyl pendant will give you extra +4 bonus in prayer (equipment). *You will be rewarded 1 Gift of Ptequart, every 100,000 units of gold donated to the bank in Law Quarter. 'Administrators' Second-Age, Third-Age Several administrators exist in the kingdom of Ptequart. Due to Armadyl all information about the "Dimit" party is sealed in the mind of Org'ull Sage of Taiwei, excluding "Dimit2" party, there is no information that is known. Noble Aid *Late Second-Age, Early Third-Age *Economy-based party Dimit G.A.L. Party *G.A.L. = Greatful Armadyl Loyalists *Late Second-Age, Early Third-Age *Loyalty-based party Dimit R.I.L. Party *R.I.L. = Republic Intel Libary *Middle of Third-Age, Late Third-Age *Guardians of Ptequart's ancient intel Margul Intel Party *Early Third-Age, Late Third-Age *Guardians of Ptequart's laws Margul D.G. Party *D.R.I. = Democratic Government *Middle of Third-Age, Late Third-Age *Democratic party 'Third-Age, Fourth-Age' Timeline is not saved for these Administrators. Administrators that have a cross on their names are ones that have bean taken down by other Administrators. Economy Haste *Destroyed by "Hewingism" and "Under/Over Glaive Party" *Economic-based party Under/Over Glaive Party *Destroyed by "Dimit2 Targel Party" *Guardians of Org'ull and part of Ptequart. Hewingism *Major city construction party Dimit2 C.I. Party *C.I. = Centeral Intelligence *Similar to the CIA Dimit2 x Org'ull Party *A party trading with the Or'gull cities. [[Dimit2 Targel Party|Dimit2 Targel Party]] *Targel = Trade mark name *Unknown Dimit2 Democratic Party *Destroyed by "Hewingism" Extra Features Items in Inventory *{*} Effects are stackable. *{/} Needle (e)s are not allowed in inventory. *A. 0 damage taken when entering West Lock. *B. No fee required to get in the city of Law Quarter. *C. Plus 18% in Attack and Strength. *D. Plus 5% in Defence. *E. Plus 9% in physical defence and magic melee attacks with Split Soul Deflector. *F. Plus 15% in Constitution. Law Quarter Law Quarter is the capital of the kingdom. Containing the senate of Ptequart; 'Fedil court', 'Dimit court', 'The keep of Ptequart' etc. There isn't many industries within Law Quarter, besides general stores or 'Ryv shops'. Law Quarter was once burned down to the growned below Ptequart, causing parts of Varrock to burn in the color of bluish-white. Having only the altar of Armadyl remaining over the clouds along with the walls and a small number of houses. There was a guild of the fine craftsmen, before becoming burning ruins falling on the city of Varrock. After the ity of Law Quarter being rebuild, a new crafters guild was built. Players may use a chisel on soft clay, making an Armadyl doll, then dipping the doll into the cauldron in the crafters guild to make a White Armadyl doll. Players may use these white dolls on the altar of Armadyl within the city of Law Quarter, gaining 80 experience in Prayer. Additionally, adding 12 feathers on the White Armadyl doll making it a Feathered doll. Which can be offered to the altar of Armadyl, granting 110 experience in Prayer. Chain Tree Border City Chain Tree Border City is a city placed between the borders of Ptequart and Org'ull. The border of Ptequart and Org'ull is marked with 'Dream chain trees'. players can obtain Dream bark by using a knife on a tree; eating the bark will give the same effect as antipoison, but will even damage players whom eat it by 40 life points. Down Pot Down Pot is a very wide cage made of steel, right under the cities of Ptequart. Down Pot is full of Caged Sky Terrors and Qort rats. Player can only enter this part of the kingdom by either; having a total weight of 1kg or more, or using the Down Pot teleport with a Sun Ring. In the cage there are several pillars with special carvings of Armadyl. Placing a agility potion on any of the pillars would send you back to the surface of Ptequart; placing a hunter potion on any of the pillars would temporarily boost your defence level by 4. The creatures in Down Pot could receive valuble amounts of damage by using a glass of Slayer's respite on them (requiring a minimum level of 60 in slayer). Law Industry Law Industry is a town/facility owned by the most largest company in Ptequart; making Split Soul Deflectors and other Armadyl armour/ weapons for the bold warriors of Armadyl. West Lock West Lock is a graveyard marked with the symbol of Guthix. Making the effects of Armadyl useless in this part of the kingdom. You can also find Skelansies and Zolansies, which are similar to the difference in Ogres compaired to Skogres and Zogres; Skelansies and Zolansies are weak against Claws of Guthix(maximum damage of 'Claws of Guthix' is increased to 280 life points). Upon entering the grave, you will lose 30% of your maximum health!